PM: Dimentional Scream
by magican42
Summary: 4 kids were born with the power to see the past and future, even talk to pokemon. Their mission is to help save the world from disaster but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

In a small town of earth, a world of humans and Pokemon work together as team mates and friends. Every child starts with a Pokemon and travels across regions to get more Pokemon and become the best master. But for a certain group of kids, being a Pokemon master isn't the only thing their goal in life is, even if they don't know it yet.

Celebi, the grass/psychic type Pokemon, teleported to each town to see the choose children with the special ability. The ability to see things from the past and future. Flying to the last house, Celebi hide behind the window frame outside and watched the mother put her baby to sleep and walk out, leaving the door ajar. Celebi slowly made it's way towards the crib, peering down only for a smile to form at the baby before it. The baby stared at the Pokemon in curiosity, never seeing one before

***Your so small but have a unique power**,* Celebi sent to the small child. This baby could understand Pokemon, only through telepathy but was the only one who could hear them talk words.

***You and the others will be the savior of your people and mine.*** Celebi traveled one hand from the babies soft head to it's chin, gently tickling under there causing small giggles from the baby.

***Celebi it's time to come back**,* Sent Azelf, the psychic Pokemon ***you don't have too much time left to be there.***

***I know, I'll be there in a second**.* Celebi looked down at the baby one more time ***We will meet again young one...some day.***


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later...

The sun rose into the horizon, Pokemon awoke from their slumber to the new day. But today wasn't an ordinary day, it was the day the chosen ones could finally do what their destined to do...and to become a great Pokemon master! The sun shined into the window cill like a flash light shinning onto the 10 year old's face, causing her to wake up. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she slid out of bed and walked over to her dresser. Pulling out a light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After combing out her short light brown/black hair, she turned to leave when something caught her eyes.

"Alex!" The 4 year old brunette, Alex, turning around in her seat to see one of her older sisters march down the stairs with a torn up portrait of some sort of Pokemon.

"I know your Skitty did this," her sister said, holding up the portrait "didn't I tell you to keep her away from my stuff?"

"Skitty can't help it, Becky," Alex said with a frown "she's like a regular cat, she loves to scratch stuff." Speak of the devil. A light pink cat like Pokemon came prancing from the living room and jumped onto Alex's lap, nuzzling her hand to get her head petted.

Becky sighed, one hand sliding down her face "Just...just don't let it happen again." Becky had 3 sisters and a brother. Their father died before Alex was born and left mom to take care of them but thankfully her only brother Zack, helped raise his sisters. The second oldest, Katharine, is a grass type trainer and is travels across regions to catch more grass types and become the best grass type trainer ever. Jessica, the 4th child, goes with the water type and has almost all the badges of this region. Everyone in Becky's family has Pokemon except for her, but that's gonna change starting today.

"So are you ready to become a Pokemon trainer?" Katie asks, setting down Pokemon food for her Pokemon.

"Sure am! I'm gonna be as great as you guys," Becky said with grin, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Then you better have some good Pokemon," Jessie said with a chuckle "or my Squirtle with kick your butt."

Becky smirked at her sister "Is that a promise?" Suddenly her eyes caught the time one the clock and almost jumped out of her skin "Oh my gosh! I gotta meet Professor Oak!" Taking one last bite of breakfast, she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door "See ya guys!"

"Momma will be here to see you off!" Alex called after her sister.

"Got it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Becky made her way over to Professor Oak's Laboratory, which was a regular house but had a lab in it. Knocking on the door, she awaited patient but very eager for her first Pokemon. She doesn't know why she's the last in the family to get a Pokemon. She understood since Katie got the first Pokemon in the family since she and Zack were both older but right after Katie, Jessie got one and then Alex got one for 2. Was she supposed to be the last one? We might never know.

"Oh it's you Rebekah," Professor Oak said with a gentle smile with the door ajar before opening it fully "come in."

Walking in, Becky quickly turned around and flat out asked "So, where my chose of Pokemon? N-not to rush you...b-but I'm just excited.."

Professor Oak chuckled slightly "It's ok I understand but...," he paused, trying to think of what the right thing to say was before continuing "all the Pokemon were already chosen..."

Becky's happy expression soon melted "Ch-chosen already? But I came here on time." Her voice was wavering alittle from being upset about the news. How is she gonna become a Pokemon master now?

"I'm sorry Kiddo," Oak said sincerely "I promise, I'll call you when we have more."

Becky smiled weakly "Thanks Professor." came her weak rely before heading out onto the road again.

Rebekah took a longer path to collect her thoughts and to pass time. She was supposed to return home with a Pokemon but what would they think if she came home with nothing? Wiping a stranded tear from her cheek, she walked further into the forest. Suddenly the ground started to shake, sending her onto the ground.

"What the-" a huge shadow fell upon her, but didn't give her enough time to look as it flew past her like lightning.

"Was that...a Pokemon?"

"I rekin' it was." Rebekah head shot left to right but didn't see where the voice came from "Up behind you, kid."

Whipping her head behind her, her eyes travels all the way up to the first branch of an Oak tree. a 9 or 10 year old girl with sunny blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow tank top and navy blue shorts sat. The girl back flipped off the branch and onto her feet without a problem.

"I haven't seen you before," she said, a welcoming smile on her face and out stretched her hand "I'm Jackie. Nice to meet ya."

Rebekah took the offered hand "I'm Rebekah," she replied a with a genuine smile "do you...live here."

"No silly," Jackie laughed, pulling Becky onto her feet "I live in the next region after this one. We don't have many forests so I go here when I want to get away."

Becky blushed from embarrassment "Oh sorry...so, do you have any Pokemon?"

"Nope, my professor doesn't have anymore."

"Really? Neither does mine!"

Jackie tilted her head curiously "You're the third person who is having the same problem."

Now Becky was confused. Third? Are there others? Seeing her new friend's confusion, Jackie laughed again and grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Jackie pulled Rebekah through the bush, she could see a tent with a mini fridge, radio and three sleeping bags, two people sitting on theirs. One was a 10 year old boy with black hair, glasses, tan skin and wore a read t-shirt and navy blue shorts with white sneakers. The other was a 10 year old girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair, fair skin and wore a yellow tank top with black jeans and blue all star converse.

"Luis, Carol this is Becca," Jackie introduced, to noticing Becca's blush at the new nick name "she had the same dream we did last night."

Luis's attention was now on Becca "Well if my hypothesis is correct," he explained, fixing his glasses alittle "we all have some sort of secrete power."

Becca and Jackie gasped alittle before Carol asked "And do you know what it is?"

"Actually...no."

_'I actually thought he figured it out,'_ an amused voice rang through Becca's head, causing her to turn around and make her eyes grow. Two Pokemon were next to an oak tree, one sitting on the first branch and the other leaning against the tree.

"Whoa, it's a Lucario and Shaymin!" Jackie's voice yelled, bringing Becca out of her trance. Taking out her pokedex, she held it out towards the two Pokemon.

"Shaymin, the grass and flying type Pokémon. The two flowers on the side of its head sucks in all the pollution in the air used it to convert energy. It has two forms, ground and sky form. Lucario, the fighting and steel type Pokémon. It can sense other Pokémon and people's aura and fight with its eyes closed. It can understand human speech."

"If that pokedex wasn't so smart I'd say it was wrong," Lucario said with a chuckle "we came to help you find out about your little 'problem'."

"I only came along to find out about my dream," Carol said with a frown "not for an adventure."

"Yay! Adventure! Adventure!" Jackie cheer sung, bouncing around her friends like a bouncy ball.

"This could actually be good for us," Luis said with a smile "We get to learn new stuff and capture Pokémon."

"I always wanted to get an electric type," Carol said, scratching the back of her head before being tackle/glomped by Jackie.

"Yay! That's the spirit!" Jackie cheered "the awesome foursome!"

"And you just ruined the moment..."

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper!"

"You think we can handle this bunch, partner?" Lucario asked, causing Shaymin to laugh.

"We've been through worse. We can handle them."

* * *

><p>hope you liked this chapter :) Read and review please! and <strong>POKEMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Lucario, Shaymin and the 'awesome foursome' took off for their adventure the next morning. Rebekah and the others told their parents what happened and said they were going on big adventure. They didn't tell them about the talking Pokemon or the other reason why they're going on adventure but their parents were surprisingly ok with it.

"Don't forget to wash up when you can and don't get hurt!" The mother called out from the kitchen window, waving goodbye with her other kids.

"Yea I will, mom!" Becca said with a slight blush from those comments "I'll call you later!"

"Don't mess up to much, ok?" Jessie called out playfully, earning a whack in the side of the head by their mother.

Rebekah waved one last time before heading towards the forest where the others were waiting, to start their first adventure. For hours they walked through the forest, until they came upon an wide open field.

"I haven't seen this much grass in awhile," Jackie said in amazement "but...where are the Pokemon?"

"Pokemon attend to hide from people," explained Lucario, raising one paw "but they do come out when they want to attack so keep your eyes peeled."

The foursome keep looking as they walked through the filed when Rebekah spotted something. It looked like a Parchuisu except it had black and white fur with yellow on the inside of it's wings and ears, even on it's electric pouches. Pulling out her Pokedex, she pointed it towards the Pokemon.

"Emolga, the sky squirrel Pokémon. The Emolga lives in the forest and uses it's wings to fly around. The energy made in it's pouches is stores inside it's membrane and released while gliding."

"Wow an Emolga!" Luis said in amazement "they used to come to my town alot for our apples but they don't come as much anymore."

"Hey what's that Emboar doing?" Everyone turned their attention towards a huge mega fire pig type Pokemon, with three razor sharp claws on each hand, yellow, black and red fur with fire all around it's neck.

"Emboar, the evolved form of Pignite. It can throw a fire punch by setting it's fists on fire with it's fiery chin. It cares deeply for it's friends."

"Looks like the Emolga angered it," Shaymin concluded "Emboar sure looks mad."

"We can't just let it be attacked!" Rebekah yelled out "Emboar could kill it!"

Luis corrected her "Pokemon injure not kill-hey weren't you listening!" Luis called out as Rebekah completely ignored them and ran after the two pokemon. The Emolga looked like it got hit a couple of times and it might fall unconscious soon. Seeing the Pokemon teeter alittle and fall straight towards the ground, Becca jumped forward and caught the Emolga in her arms, tumbling onto the ground with a thud. The Emboar stomped over to them, snorting and flames coming out of it's nose.

"No you can't hurt Emolga anymore!" Becca yelled, pulling the injure Pokémon closer to her body "you already did enough damage...now GO!" But the Emboar didn't listen, lifting it's right foot, Rebekah flinching as she got ready to be squashed.

She suddenly heard the animal yelp and opened one eye to see Lucario throwing aura sphere's at the Emboar before it ran back in the other direction.

"Oh my gosh, Becca are you ok!" Jackie asked as they ran over to her aid.

Rebekah smiled weakly "I'm ok but.." her voice drifted off as she looked down at the injured and unconscious Pokemon in her arms.

"There's a Pokemon Center nearby," Carol said, noticing some tears dripping down her friends face "we just need to walk alittle more."

"Great, let's go!"

*************

After getting Emolga into nurse joy's hands, they sat in the waiting area. Rebekah was lost in thought, not noticing Lucario walk over and sit next to her.

"You ok?" He asked, snapping Becca out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea...I'm fine. I'm just worried about Emolga..."

Lucario smiled "If it could out fly Emboar all the way to the middle of the field," he said with alittle chuckle "then I'm sure you saved one tough Pokemon."

Rebekah smiled alittle "That's true..."

They were engulfed in silence until he spoke up, "What amazed me was that you didn't even know the Pokemon but you still saved it even though you knew you'd be risking your life."

Rebekah laughed alittle "I couldn't just let the Pokemon get hurt, even though I would of gotten hurt myself. I hate seeing Pokemon hurt."

"Is that why you got so upset early?"

She nodded "I could never watch my siblings Pokémon matched," she explained "I knew they would of gotten hurt and I couldn't handle it." she chuckled alittle "I think I got more upset over their injures then they did."

"You know what someone told me when I was a Riolu?" Lucario asked, staring off into the distance.

She looked up from her hands and to Lucario's distant face "what?"

"My trainer told me that 'no matter how many battle you get injured in or loose, it just makes you stronger.'"

"I...I heard that before," Becca said with a small smile "my father used to tell that to my brother and sister when they were first starting."

"Do you think you can learn from that quote?"

Rebekah smiled "I bet I can."


End file.
